


he still loves

by loveliuess



Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, look Jesse is in it so you know what this is about, repeat after me kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess
Summary: Jesse Manes confronts Alex at the crashdown, but Alex doesn't have to deal with him alone.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	he still loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps!
> 
> Michael's speech last episode blew me away and it made me want to put it in my universe!!!
> 
> It's a light angsty fic with a happy ending because our boys deserve IT. 
> 
> Shout out to @bella-monoxide for betaing my work and making it more enjoyable!!!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Every single feedback is welcome and you can always send me a prompt here or on [my tumblr](https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/)! :D

Alex was at the Crashdown waiting for his _boyfriends_. They’ve been together for months now, but Alex still wasn’t used to the word. He felt warm and fuzzy every time he thought about it or said it out loud, and at this point he was certain 

Forrest had been away on a week-long trip for his book research, and Michael had gone to pick him up at the bus station. They had planned to meet at the Crashdown for food, go downtown together to buy a few things and then go to the cabin. Since they could arrive at any moment now, Alex went ahead and ordered his usual.

He was enjoying his fries with milkshake when he felt a presence near him, and he froze. The air became heavy and Alex breath shortened. He had gotten so used to not live in fear that he let his guard down, so his reaction to his father’s unexpected presence was delayed somewhat. Jesse Manes was in a military t-shirt with his cane in hand, and sat down without saying a word. He ordered coffee and a donut to go, and then turned to Alex, still silent.

"What do you want, dad?" Alex said exasperated. The fries and milkshake started to lose the flavor, tasting like ash.

"Rumour at the base has it that my son is walking around town with two men on his tail," Jesse looked intensely at his son, "I knew you were depraved because of your life choices, but I never thought you'd be a whore for everyone to see."

Alex held his father's gaze as long as he could, but Jesse’s words cut through his core and he stared out of the window. His hands were starting to shake slightly, and he was feeling seventeen all over again. That’s why he should never get used to good things – good things were a painful reminder that evil was just around the corner, good things made people _vulnerable_. He could hear the diner's bell ring, indicating that someone a customer entered the place. He wished it were Michael and Forrest, but at the same time he wanted them far away from himself and this place.

"And as if that's not enough, one of them is a filthy alien who seduced not one, but two honourable soldiers to help him in his disgusting agenda." 

Alex wanted to scream, to flip the milkshake on his father's face, to slap him, to do anything really, but all he could do was stare at his own hands. Shame and doubt quickly flooded his mind, the feelings a bit too familiar for him. Thoughts he was managing to keep at bay for so long came back in full force, and he could not even breathe properly.

"You grew up on the verge of being a disgrace to the family, but I have always admired your commitment to change. I was so relieved when you enlisted. I felt nothing but pride when you stayed on duty for ten years. But now I see all that was for nothing, because the moment you set foot into Roswell again, you dropped on your knees for that... _thing_." 

_No. No. No. No. No. Please stop. You have no right to talk like this. Please, just go away._

"Dad, I--"

"Listen to me," Jesse grabbed both his wrists using just a bit too much force, "you are embarrassing yourself by walking around like this, and you will regret it if you keep up with this act. It's never too late to snap out of it and start seeing these monsters for what they really are. Think about the uniform and the name you hold, son. " 

The grip was getting tighter still, and Alex knew it was going to leave marks at least for a couple of days at least. He had had enough of them when he was a teenager, living under his dad’s roof, and he was actually thankful that at least the marks would not be around his neck this time around. 

Alex just wanted to leave, but he couldn’t.

"Dad... let me go... you are hurting me." Alex' voice broke a little bit. He was caught so off guard he couldn't focus very well. He had known that this moment would come sooner or later, and he had a nice and badass speech already in his head. Jesse Manes didn't scare Alex as much as he once did, but Alex still had some cracks in his soul, and his father knew how to expose them to break him completely. 

"Jesse Manes, what an honour to finally meet you." Forrest's voice sounded distant on Alex' ears, even though he was standing right by his side with his arm around Michael’s hips. "Would you be so kind to let _our_ boyfriend go so he can enjoy his fries with milkshake?" 

Michael and Forrest's presence made it easier for Alex to ground himself. He felt like he was taking back control of his mind and his body, and jerked away his arms from his father's grip. Forrest's words were filled with sarcasm and disdain, in a way that Alex found terrifying. He was never tainted by Jesse Manes, so he wasn’t scared or traumatized, he was just _furious_. He knew Michael was also terrified, but something in Forrest’s voice must have loosened something, because the man _snapped_.

Jesse was standing up to leave when Michael used his powers to keep him in place. The alien's eyes were burning with fury as he sat next to Jesse Manes, effectively trapping him in the booth. After a few moments of hesitation, Forrest sat down by Alex’ side, and immediately took his hands, caressing and kissing the marks left on his wrists, not caring if anyone saw it.

"Jesse, let me tell you one thing. I was _seventeen_ when you smashed my hand with a fucking hammer and almost choked your son to death. You are a coward that hurts _children_ because of your own twisted and rotten morals." Michael was not using his powers anymore, but Jesse didn't dare to move.

"You. Are. Barely. Human." Michael's gritted his teeth to keep himself from shouting. He kept his voice controlled so that they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. But what he lacked lacked in volume was compensated by sheer intensity. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"When I was a kid, I thought maybe because of my high IQ, my species was superior to yours. _Then I fell in love with your son_ , and I didn't feel superior anymore." This time it was Jesse Manes who diverted his gaze. His jaw was set in a hard line and his hands were clenched into fists, but he still wasn't moving.

Alex had never seen his father so... helpless. 

"I am angry. And smashing things, it's easy. But Alex has evolved past that. He's past you! And for months I thought he was past me. Forrest came into our lives and taught us how to love _truly_ and _freely_. And that's something you will never be capable of doing."

Alex took a deep breath, still not believing the words he was hearing from Michael.

"Despite you... you slapping him around and shoving that Manes Man shit down his throat, he still _loves_. He loves me and Forrest. He even loves you." Michael grabbed Jesse by his shirt, bringing him closer.

The alien looked right into the older man's eyes, and his next words were filled with emotions Alex couldn't quite identify, but he understood them all the same.

"You don't deserve to call him your son." 

Michael let go of the man and stood up, clearing the way for Jesse to leave.

"You know I can rip your trachea out and show it to you without even touching you, right? Now get out of my sight."

And just like that Jesse Manes went to the counter to grab his order and left without looking back. 

Alex felt like an eternity had passed when he spoke again. He couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriends in the eye, so he kept staring at his bruised wrists. "How... how much did you hear?"

The other two men hesitated, but Michael was the first to answer. "The part where he said I seduced two honourable soldiers to fulfil my evil agenda."

 _Shit_. 

"I'm sorry we didn't step in sooner, and you had to hear all of those things,” Forrest apologized, his voice filled with regret and frustration. “we--"

"It was my fault, really," Michael interrupted, voice still intense "the moment we got in here and heard what you father was saying, I knew I would've exploded his head if I’ve gotten one step closer to him."

"I'm s--" Alex tried to reach for the cowboy's hand, but stopped halfway through it.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry." Michael snapped, flinching from the movement. He was still too roughed up, and he only realised it the moment the words came out of his mouth. He saw the way Alex' shoulders dropped and how his gaze went back to his hands, and the cowboy hated himself for it.

Michael relaxed as much as he could, and took Alex’ hands into his. He closed his eyes and started kissing every finger of the other man. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Michael, I understand why you did this. I forgive you." Alex felt his body relax with every kiss Michael left on his trembling hands. "I won't say sorry, then…how about I love you?"

Michael chuckled, but he could feel tears pricking in his eyes as Alex cupped his face and started caressing his cheek. He kissed at the palm and then looked at Forrest, who was a silent watcher of the whole exchange.

The historian knew there was an ugly and broken past between them. He could relate only to a certain extent, so in situations like this he preferred to step back and wait until things had settled down.

Forrest proceeded to pull Alex into a side hug and grabbed Michael's free hand, interlocking their fingers. There was a moment of silence at the table when they only stared at each other. Since there were no right words for this situation, they let their eyes do the talking.

Maybe it was the adrenalin or Michael's powers, but for a few seconds they could feel this wave of energy and _love_ run through them like electricity. The three men got goose bumps and they somehow knew it was _something else_. They let go of each other so Alex could finish his food.

"Can we go downtown another day? I want to finish my fries and go literally anywhere else," Alex started eating, looking more and more relaxed. The air between them got lighter, the tension dissipating slowly.

"Of course! I’m not in the mood for shopping right now and I really need to hyperfixate on something to relax.” Michael said, and the other two men nodded “How about we go back to my place? I have a truck that is being a bitch to fix and I can wear _the_ booty shorts to lift our spirits."

A moment of silence made Michael regret his attempt to lighten the mood, but then Alex chuckled, and it felt the world was colourful again. 

"Deal." Alex said extending his hand for Michael to shake. "We just need to stop by my house so I can grab my guitar and my notebook. I've been working on a song and I want to show you guys." 

"And also we need to get the air mattress. There's no way in hell the three of us will try to fit in Michael's tiny ass bed _again_. No offence, Guerin, I love you." Forrest was almost back to his usual self. Banters like this helped the three men to ground themselves. 

"I love you too, but it pains me that you are saying these things about the airstream. We slept there _once_. I thought you got over the fact Alex and I accidentally kicked you out of the bed and you ended up sleeping on the cold hard floor." For the first time that day they all genuinely laughed from the memory.

Michael and Forrest stole a few fries from Alex before ordering something for themselves to go.

Once they left the diner, Alex took a deep breath of fresh air before getting on Michael's truck. The three of them had painful and complicated pasts, but that didn't mean their future was going to be the same.

The end


End file.
